


The Doggie-style Days of Summer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Felching, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Doggie-style Days of Summer

**Title:** The Doggie-style Days of Summer  
 **I am of legal drinking age in my region:** Indeed!  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Harry/Ron/Hermione  
 **Challenge:** Dogs days of summer  
 **Summary:** Ron and Hermione fuck, Harry watches and then gets his turn.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, Het, slash, anal, oral, cunnilingus, rimming, comeplay, felching, threesome  
 **Word count:** ~1400  
 **Author's Notes:** This fic has absolutely no plot. If you find any plot whatsoever I will give you a full refund. Originally written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=firewhiskeyfic)[**firewhiskeyfic**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=firewhiskeyfic). You can read the original version [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/53636.html). I've edited it enough to resemble English but only just. :P

"Bloody hell, it's hot," Ron said fanning himself with a newspaper.

"It's August in England, Ron," Hermione said, looking over at her fiance' (though how many years they'd been affianced was six or seven by Harry's count). "It's not that hot."

"It's over 80!" Ron said pouting.

Harry just took another swing of his beer and lay back in the hammock. He loved summer get togethers at Godric's Hollow. He had Teddy over and Luna and whomever she was seeing at the time. That had been a nice little threesome. Not with Teddy.

Not until he was older anyway.

But Ron and Hermione were his favorites, just as they'd been since he was eleven. Not that he'd imagined Hermione doing the sort of thing she did at the time.

"Take off her shirt, Ron," Harry said, stretching out his feet in front of him, the hammock slowly swinging.

"What?" Hermione said feigning surprise. Ron stood and brushed off his seat then pulled Hermione to standing, crashing their lips together.

Soon his hands had moved to the buttons of her blouse, revealing her pale skin. Harry sighed as he watched, his cock beginning to stir. She really had nice tits. Better than Ginny's though not as nice as Luna's. He could get lost in those.

Jesus.

Ron pushed Hermione's shirt off her shoulders and cupped her tits through her bra. Ron was a tit man through and through and sometimes Harry wondered if Hermione ever got the full attention of his cock in her cunt.

Except he knew she did. He'd seen it up close and personal. So close he could lick Ron's cock as it went in. So close he had.

Damn, his pants were tight.

He opened his flies as Ron took Hermione's bra and tossed it onto the chair then lifted her up and set her on the table, sucking her nipple into his mouth. She ran her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Reaching into his pants, Harry began stroking himself, watching Ron rut against Hermione. God, he had a nice arse. Hermone's heels dug in and her head tipped back as he moved to her neck, sucking at the pale skin there.

Harry ran his finger through the fluid at the tip of his cock and sucked it into his mouth, tasting himself while he watched Ron and Hermione slowly divest themselves of their clothing until finally Ron laid Hermione back on the table and began fucking her. Harry watch his ass nearly as much as he watched Hermione's tits bouncing back and forth.

Ron grabbed her hips and started plunging hard, Hermione's back arching and she whimpered and moaned, "More Ron, more."

He leaned down over her and grabbed her tits in his hands, pushing them together as he played with her nipples, cock still slamming home. Finally he reached one hand between them and began playing with her clit, rubbing her just the way he knew she wanted, circling and pinching and flicking it just so until she cried out loudly, thighs trembling.

Harry had to squeeze his cock around the base to stave off his own orgasm. She was so loud and it turned him on so much.

"Ready to have a go, Harry?" Ron asked, still fucking her but lazily.

Harry rolled out of the hammock and stepped out of his clothes. "On your knees, Hermione," Ron said. "You know Harry likes it doggy style."

Hermione sat up, skin flushed and bright with a thin sheen of sweat. She smiled at him and he groaned.

"You want to fuck me, do you?" Hermione teased and spread her legs. Ron stood to the side, still hard and stroking himself. Harry wanted to suck him, taste Hermione on his length but he knew Ron had different plans and Harry shivered.

Hermione climbed down to the ground, a blanket cushioning her knees and arms. He couldn't resist licking her arse as he plunged two fingers into her wet cunt.

"Fuck, Harry," Ron said as he stroked his glistening cock. Harry got lost in licking her arsehole, plunging his tongue inside and he was secretly quite pleased when she pushed her arse to his face, egging him on. Finally he knew he's better stop because otherwise he'd be fucking her arse and he wanted her cunt this time.

Wiping his hand across his face, he pulled back and took himself in hand before pushing inside her.

"Love the way she's got her arse in the air for you, Harry," Ron said, beginning his running commentary of the proceedings. "She's like a bitch in heat for you."

"I'm no one's bitch, Ron Weasley," Hermione said then moaned as Harry gave her arse a slap. He moved his thumb to her hole and pressed it inside.

"I had no idea she was such a filthy—"

"Don't say it, Ron. I want to come before she kills you for your mouth," Harry said, sliding his thumb in and out in time with his cock.

"You are no fun." Ron pouted.

"C'mere," Harry said and opened his mouth. Ron stepped up and pushed his cock between Harry's lips. He did taste of Hermione as well as his own flavor. Harry was having trouble fucking and fingering and sucking so he licked the head and then pulled back again.

"Save that for my arse," he said then started fucking Hermione harder. "Squeeze my cock, Hermione, I want to feel you."

Hermione leaned her head down and pillowed it on her arms, tipping her arse up more and taking Harry deeper. "Fuck," someone said, but who knows who.

Harry grabbed both her hips and slammed in, coming hard then pulling out and painting her arsehole with the rest, then slipping his thumb back inside, pushing his come into her. He sat pack panting shaking with the tremors racking his body.

" _Accio_ lube," Ron said and held out his hand for phial that was sitting beside this chair. He began slicking his cock while Harry recovered.

"Ready for me?" he asked and Harry nodded, getting up on his knees. "Told you Harry liked it doggie style," Ron said as he pressed two slick fingers into Harry's hole.

Hermione rolled over onto her back and fingered herself, playing with Harry's come.

"I don't need much, Ron, just do it," Harry said and Ron pulled his fingers free then he pushed his thick cock into Hary's arse in a single smooth thrust.

Harry nearly fell forward and Hermione ran her hands through his hair. "Feels good, doesn't he? So big and thick. I love sucking him into my throat."

"Jesus," Harry said again as Ron got a rhythm going, filling Harry so he felt like he would split in two.

"So fucking tight," Ron said and Harry merely groaned. Hermione dragged two fingers through her cunt and Harry's come and then ran them over Harry's lips and he sucked them greedily into his mouth.

"God, Harry, I love your arse," Ron said and changed his angle making Harry see stars.

"And I love your cock so keep fucking me, you prat," Harry replied then dipped his head down and started licking Hermione's clit while Ron pounded into him. Hermione's hand tangled in his hair, pulling his down to her, rolling her hips to meet his mouth.

His own cock was hard again and Ron reached beneath him and took him in hand. Harry had no idea who was coming first but he heard Hermione's whine and Ron's roar and felt a hand on his cock and nails in his hair and fingers on his hips and the world went white as he exploded.

Next thing he remembered was his head on Hermione's thigh and a tongue lapping at his arse.

"Oh, Ron, you're incorrigible now," Hermione said. "Once you got a taste of come, you're never happy unless you get it all."

Ron grinned, face bright red. "Can't help it, I taste good."

Harry grinned when Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's take a shower, boys, I feel so dirty."

"You are dirty, Hermione," Harry said and flinched when she swatted him.

"Careful now, Potter, or I won't let you come in my arse later," Hermione said then held her head high as she walked into the house.

"Fuck," Harry said and looked at Ron.

"Yeah. I hope so."


End file.
